The Multiversal Reversing Adventure: Season 2: Episode 17
Back with the Wave rider, we have The other members of both teams hearing chatting with The Legends Slade: So Mr.Hunter, That's how you found us. Your ship had information on our where about and our history? Bender: But why me and Slade?, it's not like we're that important to the timeline Rip: Oh but you two are, importance wise to this multiverse you're both around the top Bender: Not Disney Angel high Marceline: Who really could be? Sara Lance: You're both in the top 5, and some of us were reluctant to bring you two since you're both criminals Rick: Obviously you can't be a hero without breaking the law Hades: So who advocated our request Mick Rory: I advocated cause you two remind me of me and Snart Slade: Interesting, Mick Ventress: So what exactly are we up against Rip Ray Palmer: We're all against a common threat in Eobard Thawne, he's this speedster we've been going after for the second time. We've been tracking him through time and he's been going through your timeline Morty: But why ours of all people Rip: He has his own designs, each time period he stops in seems to have some significance to his plan Rick: Like what Bender: What's so special about of all my adventures, it has to do something with me Mick Rory: Nice deducting genius Bender: Shut it meatbag Mick: "brings out his heat gun" Make Me Bender: A Guy with fire, and a love for hot passion, I like him Slade: Amusing, What does it have to do with Bender and me?, Getting back to the topic Rick: And what does it have to do with time Ray Palmer: Very Simple, Time adomanilties, and like some guy up there hid scared items around the timeline Rip: And I know that your team Bender has been forming a kind of compass Hades: I thought you guys just found that vortex regulator Rick: It's one step Rip: Hold on I'm getting a breach from the entrance Bender: What's going on? Rip: I'm getting to what's going on there We see Grovyle and Crowley working with Wally West, Nate and Amaya Wally: We're dealing with some kind of invasion, some clown broke in with 2 other guys, a spiked duck and team of teens Bender and Slade: Joker! Rip: You know him? Slade: Our mutual archenemy Sara: Seems all of our enemies are coming together Crowley: Unfortunately Grovyle: Be careful Legends, that hat guy got venom secreting from him Fang: I'm not a hat guy "tries to poison Grovyle" Nate: Not today "turns into steel and nullifies Fang." The Joker: Very Amusing, Titans Go Robin: Yes Sir Marceline: Titans?, Did I hear Titans? The Joker: You're not whistling Dixie sister Bender: Let's get them Slade: Orders Captain Rip: Bender go after Joker, Slade go after Fang as for us we'll lead off Ventress: Slade you say it Slade: Just follow his orders ......... Slade, Hades and Ventress go chasing down the corridors with Sara and Rip gunning down Darkwarrior's men Rip: Now who did Thawne bring on the job as well? Slade: Darkwarrior I can Tell, Sara: That sounds like a stupid name "holding back a few: Ventress: It is stupid "forces chokes a few more soldiers" Hades: There's the others Grovyle: There you are Darkwarrior is on the verge Darkwarrior appears out of the smoke and approaches the guys Darkwarrior: I am the jackal that hunts in the night I'm the Crowley: Bored Now "tries to shoot him" Darkwarrior dodges and fires back at Crowley Darkwarrior: I'm not finished, oh the hell I am Darkwarrior Duck Sara: Monologues a lot doesn't he? Amaya: He sure does "summons a totem animal against Darkwarrior Duck" Darkwarrior gets smacked against the wall Darkwarrior: Aim for the totem Nate: I defend you Amaya "shield her from Darkwarrior's men" Fang: Fangs a lot you fool " Fang slips up under Nate and uses his poisons on her totem disintegrating it Amaya: No Fang: Yes Nate: You son of a "whales on Fang" Fang: Temper, Temper Man of Steel. Wally: Let me "speeds around Fang making him dizzy and begins landing 5 punches a second on Fang" Slade: Okay I need someone like that Grovyle: Leaf Blade "uses one on Darkwarrior" Darkwarrior: Don't let up Bender and Marceline both begin running into the main room ready to find The Joker Bender: This is where The Joker is hiding The Joker: And My Titans Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven all arrive in front of The Joker Marceline: You sick son of a bitch The Joker: Flattery will get you nowhere, now friends. This robot and vampire are allies of your reaper Slade, what are you going to do? Cyborg: We're gonna kill him The Joker: Yes, now slay him Mick then show up out of nowhere and torches Joker Mick: I'll do the slaying here Bender: Mick Marceline: You followed us? Mick: You Guys seem cool to me, so I might as well as join you Robin: Another psychopath Beast Boy turns into a T-Rex and rams them Bender: Marcy is right, WE can't do anything without killing them , He's sick Mick Rory: But it doesn't mean we can't hurt them Marceline: Mick's Right we can Mick Begins fighting Robin while Bender takes on Cyborg and Beast Boy, where Marceline takes on Starfire and Raven. The Joker decides to watch the ongoing chaos. Cyborg and Bender both clash guns against each other with Bender using plasma riffles to Cyborg's Sonic Cannons while Beast Boy is charging at him like a rhino this is harder for him since he's dealing with them both. Cyborg gets on Beast Boy and they charge at him which has him slide under the T-Rex and then grabbing by the tail with Cyborg and Beast Boy turning around and trying to shake Bender which isn't easy for him until Bender decides to let go and he is flung into the air where Bender throws a brick at Cyborg's arm socket which blocks his shot and blows in his face and then he strangles Beast Boy with his extended arm until he relents. Marceline is having a harder time only because Starfire and Raven are combining their powers and Marceline is trying to use her own trickery and blasting her music to shoot them back from her. Marceline even goes so far to smack the two with her guitar. Raven uses her powers to choke Bender to get Marceline to stand down, though Marceline using her telekinesis to grab Bender cuts the knot there and Marceline decides to use this power on Raven and tries to steal her soul to keep her from killing Bender. Cyborg and Beast Boy charge at her, though Marceline uses her other hand to make fire appear and Bender shoots at them again. Trapping the Titans As for Robin and Mick, Robin is wailing on Mick, as Mick is trying to burn Robin and doesn't have as much combat skill though Mick eventually gets an idea and sets Robin's hair on fire which Robin get concerned about and Mick then repeats the favor on Robin until Robin is left barely unconsciousness The Three then look at Starfire Teen Titans Go and all 4 don't try to fight and just stare at each other with Starfire questioning things The Joker: Well what are you waiting for? Starfire: I don't see a reason to fight them, it's not like the enemies seem all evil. They protect each other and look after one another just like us The Joker: But He is part of Slade's entourage Starfire: He doesn't seem it The Joker then bitch slaps Starfire which sets Bender off and goes at dead set on killing him The Joker: Oh did I make you mad Bender: Mick, Set the exit on fire, Marceline levitate him "saying in a tranquil tone" Mick and Marceline: Right The Joker: Oh you're going to beat me up as always Bender: NO, I am going to fucking decapitate you "has a chainsaw ready to sever him: The Joker: Bender, listen. You don't need to do this, we can talk. I can give you anything just don't rip my head off Bender: No, I have at with you and your existence Bender is ready to slash The Joker's head but a quick speed comes in and saves Joker angering Bender Bender: I almost had him Mick: He Must be on here Bender: Who Mick: Thawne Wally speeds in at this moment Wally: You guys all Right Bender: Physically we could do better Wally: I'll get you all out in no time flat ............ The Joker got away with Starfire holding her team's unconscious bodies with the help of what seems to Mr.Payne The Joker: Thank god you arrived otherwise I would have been dead Rick: "appearing out of nowhere" You Still will be Morty: Yeah Clown breath, Oh I didn't know Mr.Payne escaped Rick: Don't be fooled it's Thawne, Wally told me it was a quick speck of light that saved Joker "shoots Mr.Payne with a kind of weapon which turns him into Thawne: Thawne: A Anti Speedster Gun, Impressive Rick. But Not Impressive enough "attacks Rick and Morty" The Joker: I'll stay for the fun Thawne: You had plenty get, Darkwarrior. Ray Palmer: We're not letting you escape Eobard Ray is joined by Bender, Marceline, Mick, Slade and Rip Hunter Rip: Eobard Thawne, you are under arrest of violating all time laws Eobard: What's makes you three all no different from me, You Bender you're from the future, screwing with time, and so do you Captain Hunter. As for Slade, you're basically a war criminal. You three believe that you are the police to me. You're just so self righteous and so full of crap that you can't see it. Slade: Why do you want to get revenge on us? Bender: Yeah it makes no sense, we don't know you? Thawne: You Want to know, why don't you oh I know go fine one of your future friends and they'll explain Morty: We're not scared of you Thawne, I used this gun and I will not hesitate to fire again Thawne: But I won't hesitate to kill you, FANG now Fang instantly attacks Rick and Morty and poisons Morty. Rick: MORTY! Rick runs to Morty and notices Morty is starting to melt away Rick: What did you do to Morty Fang: Merely poisoned him Rick: Merely that's fatal Morty: Rick, I have one last word to say, Kill The Legion, Save us and bring justice back to our universe. Rick: You son of a bitch, I'll kill you both for this Fang: That'll be fun I can't wait too Not on my watch says a booming voice and it turns out to be Jorgen Von Strangle Bender: Jorgen, how did you Jorgen: I have my ways, Now it's time to show my power again "neck lifts up Fang and smears him across the room with his boots Fang gets up and tries to poison Jorgen, but Jorgen blocks it and punts him like a golf ball which Thawne notices Jorgen: You want to fight next? Thawne: I wish but "checks something" I have bigger fish to fry Bender: I hear moaning Rip: Me too, it's Time Wraiths Slade: Rip get back to the pilot and steer us away Rip: Right Rip and the Legends go back to their main room where Jorgen, Bender, Slade, Rick and Marceline all follow Bender: How did you find us? Jorgen: Instincts Slade: Where's Hades and Ventress? Jorgen: Safe I poofed them back to base and once we're done here. I'll do to you too Slade: Interesting. ....................... As for Skipper and the others, it's an all out brawl between the heroes and the villains. With Suede, Phineas and Isabella fighting off Gus's goons, Finn, Amanda and Skipper tagging against Kingpin, Twilight and Starfire both go dealing with Vilgax and Porky while Discord is dealing with Bison. Kingpin is a lot bigger than the kids, so it's a bit trickier for them to fight him in spite of them having the advantage in numbers. Finn swings his sword at Kingpin who manages to break it after it connects with his fat, Kingpin laughs and smacks Finn hard in the face with Amanda landing a good one on his chest. After the hit, Kingpin grabs her leg to toss her while Finn catches her and Finn charges head first into and then Kingpin jumps on Finn crushing him and Amanda bites his leg which annoys him for long enough so Skipper snuck up and knocks him unconsciousness with a crow bar. Finn and Amanda then work Phineas, Isabella and Suede right after words with Skipper sliding past knocking more of Gus's men down. Back with Porky and Vilgax, Starfire and Twilight are really dominating Porky's ass as they're flying instead of staying on the ground which Vilgax notices and gets his tentacles to grab them to try to absorb them. Starfire fires down and tips Porky over by blasting his machine's arms and then eye beams his power source. Vilgax gets his tentacles ready to absorb Twilight which Starfire notices and fires a starbolt causing Vilgax pain. Vilgax still has a hold on her though Skipper smacks Vilgax in the back with another crowbar and places a bomb on Porky Minch, giving enough time for Twilight to escape with Starfire blowing up Porky. Discord is dueling down Bison using his magic against Bison's psycho power it's actually more even matched as Discord's magic is still recovering to his full power after Vilgax's power, Bison does use his more agile skills to get the run on Discord, like his Knee Press and Scissor Kick. Discord gets up after the assault and Discord snaps his fingers which end up weighing down Bison's built and then levitating Bison and sending him to the ground. Bison gets back up and uses his electromagnetism on Discord. Then Bison repeats what Discord did and Then Discord eventually gets back up and Bison takes what Vilgax did earlier and tries to nullify Discord of more magic when he gets slashed out of nowhere by Django with Steven and Connie with Django destroying the nullifier with Discord standing right back up more confidently and sends Bison packing to Vilgax and Kingpin. Skipper is now looking for the teleportation stone as it disappeared and catches it in a corridor where he sees both Phineas and Isabella lying down Skipper: Phineas, Isabella you two okay Mike emerges from behind with the teleportation stone Mike: They're alive, they're fine. I don't harm children Skipper: Explain that Mike: That was the work of King Pin, anyway you came for the stone. Here you go Skipper: But why are you giving it over? Mike: Because we're all get pursued by something inhuman. When Thawne took us back in time, I actually noticed some kind of time demons chasing us. I believe they're after you as well. Might as well look out for each other Skipper: I don't what to say, Phineas: Skipper did he leave? Skipper: Yeah he left, Did Kingpin really knock you out Isabella: No something else, something ghostly and it nearly drained our life essences Skipper: Those demons that Mike said something about Isabella: I suppose if you put it that way Skipper: This is why we need the stone, to make evasiveness against those things simpler Phineas: They might still find us though Skipper: I didn't say completely. Lydia: Hey Guys, I just heard from Bender and he's on his way Skipper: Lydia where the hell were you? Lydia: I was doing things, that eventually got me to Django and the others. Steven and Connie helped us and now we're all here Titantius: Yeah, I found the kid and as soon as I was done dealing with Kingpin's goons. He brought some too, but I got scared straight by those monsters Lydia: The Time Wraiths Phineas: That's what they are? Titantius: An Accurate description Skipper: How do you know about them?, Oh Right the journal. Now that we have the stone we have to get Jimmy and Colress to inspect the regulator and stone so we can form the base of the circle. Forming a kind of compass or amulet. Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The4everreival